


We're Taking The Long Way Home

by social_reject



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/social_reject/pseuds/social_reject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Ashton take a road trip and manage to get irreparably lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Taking The Long Way Home

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I just wanted to write something small while I'm in the midst of writing something much larger, and I felt the need to post something since I haven't in almost two weeks. Anyway, please enjoy!

“Lost. We are so _lost_ ,” Luke said on the verge of hysteria as he crumpled up the less than useless map in his hands agitatedly.

Ashton chuckled from the driver’s seat, his hands relaxed on the wheel, his hair loose and unruly in the wind that blew in from the rolled down windows. If Luke hadn’t been so irritated at this point he’s sure he would have taken a lifetime to drink in the sight that was Ashton. If Luke hadn’t been so _pissed_ at their situation he would have admired the way Ashton’s skin was glowing in the now dim light of the setting sun.

“Relax _Luke,_ we’ll be fine,” Ashton assured halfheartedly. Luke could see past the thin layers of assurance in Ashton’s voice to detect an underlying worry, Ashton knew just as well as Luke that they were utterly and royally screwed.

“You can’t just say that,” Luke said discarding the crumpled road map in his grip in favor of his phone. They’d managed to get so irreparably lost trying to use directions the old fashioned way that they’d run away from all their signal, not even their phones would be of service to them now.

“I can and I will,” Ashton said lazily removing one of his hands from the steering wheel to place on Luke’s knee. The touch was soothing, but not enough to quell the rising fear in Luke’s chest. “We’ll be fine as long as we’re together.”

Luke rolled his eyes at the statement but felt the sentiment full on. He knew Ashton would never let anything happen to him. He felt safe with Ashton, but that was needless to say when they didn’t know where they were. How could Ashton protect Luke from the unknown? Ashton quietly ticked and drummed his fingers against the steering wheel as the vehicle slowed, Luke’s heart rate racing.

“What now?” Luke groaned, throwing his head back into the headrest as the car came to a complete stop after Ashton pulled it to the side of the rather deserted road, the engine rumbling in distaste.

“I need you to stay calm it’s not really a big deal,” Ashton said at first squeezing Luke’s knee a little tighter. “But we’re out of gas.”

Luke closed his eyes, the darkness reflecting his mood as he let this new information attack him. Out of gas, lost, no signal, the sun was almost set. They were _fucked._ With his eyes still closed he turned his head to face Ashton and took a moment to breathe in, truly trying to stay calm. Slowly he opened his eyes to be met with a small smile trying to reassure him.

“Great,” Luke mumbled with a roll of his eyes, his hand clutching his phone so hard his knuckles turned bone white. The pure annoyance running through his veins had his jaw clenched and his nostrils flaring. “What are we gonna do Ash?”

“We can just walk until we find signal,” Ashton suggested with a shrug of his shoulders.

Luke shook his head ‘no’. With darkness creeping in on them surely that was the worst idea Ashton had ever pitched. Before Luke could protest the absurd idea Ashton shook his own head with a sigh, his eyes flickering outside.

“Never mind,” Ashton said quietly as the wheels started to spin in his mind. “We should probably wait until morning.”

Luke could tell that Ashton was trying his best; he knew it wasn’t Ashton’s fault, Luke had been the navigator, and he had been the one to suggest they use paper maps on this trip rather than their phones. Luke decompressed his anger melting away as he saw the look Ashton was giving him; it was full of hope with just a dash of mischievousness. Luke didn’t know what was going through his boyfriends mind at the moment, but he was sure as hell eager to find out.

“Then what do we do until then?” Luke questioned needing some form of a plan to cling to. He never did well in surprise situations; they were his least favorite of situations. Ashton unbuckled his seat belt and turned to face Luke a little more full on, just the smallest hint of a grin making way to his mouth.

“I guess we’ll just have to bunk down in the backseat,” Ashton proposed.

The immediate thought that ran through Luke’s mind was _oh god no,_ but the more he thought about it, the more he began to like the idea. The backseat was small enough that the two would have to be pressed together, they would have to share body heat since the car was out of gas and they couldn’t turn on the heater, they wouldn’t have any distractions because they’d run out of signal. Now that Luke had fully assessed their dilemma the less dramatic and more wanted it became.

“Alright,” Luke agreed feigning nonchalance as Ashton got out of the front seat and grabbed the emergency blanket from the trunk of the car. Luke unbuckled himself and crawled into the backseat from the front seat, only a slight struggle ensuing as he made his way over the console. Ashton joined him in the backseat shortly after, wrapping the blanket around them both tightly as Luke snuggled into his chest.

“Maybe we should get lost more often,” Ashton whispered, the sun now totally set the moon and stars their only source of light.

 Luke looked up to Ashton, as he had sunk down in his seat to be pressed into the older boys chest, his lips hovering near the base of his neck. Luke smiled and couldn’t agree more with the statement. Luke would blindly and gladly follow Ashton anywhere, and if they so happened to get lost along the way, then that’d be fine too. Wrapped in each other’s embraces they slept easily, and once the morning came around they didn’t worry about getting home. Because being with each other was their own piece of home.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](lashtonsillusion.tumblr.com)


End file.
